


Searing

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: ^q^ xp
Kudos: 5





	Searing

那个男人还是老样子一来就是张口借钱，似乎认为这边的存在意义就是当他的ATM。niki不知道多少次想要开口彻底问清楚，对他来说自己到底算什么，但每当想要张口的时候，内心总会莫名其妙感到害怕，如果开口了的话，还能继续做朋友吗，还能继续做搭档吗，还能继续……

“niki酱，喂，niki酱你听到没啊。”  
“燐音君好烦啊，我在想事情啦。”  
“那先借我点钱，之后随你想多久。”  
“不行，这次我一定不能再借你了！”  
“……”  
“不要用那种眼神看我，这招已经对我没用了！”  
对面的这个人没心没肺的手里比划着来点钱的姿势，一脸贱兮兮笑眯眯的表情。niki已经数不清多少次败在这张笑脸和撒娇的眼神之下。  
“niki酱～”  
“啊好了好了我知道了啦，最后一次哦，再借你最…….”  
话还没说完，手上刚从钱包里抽出来的一万大洋就消失不见了，燐音一边说着谢谢，一边光速地笑嘻嘻蹦跳着出了门。  
只把寂静留给了niki。

“……反正我就是个没用的被敲竹杠男啦！”niki一边愤恨地撕开桌上放着的面包的包装，一边对着合上不久的门发呆了起来。还好食物填满了肚子的幸福很快就冲走了落寞感，niki又能笑着研究起手头的菜谱了。只不过相比平时，这回内心多了一些小小的情绪，一直以来都是阳气角色，不管是周围还是自己都是这么认为的，所以就算是不情不愿被拉来当的偶像，也能在招牌介绍语上写下给予你的心灵以niki的营养笑容。

“倒是也给我一些营养笑容啊，燐音君这家伙……”  
好像想到了什么一样，niki笑了笑，虽然确实平时收到了来自他的不少笑容，尽管没多少是营养的，毕竟只有借钱的时候最灿烂呢，……虽然也不是这样，第一次见面嚷嚷吵闹着“命运”，“命运”之类的时候的笑容，也许niki这辈子都不会忘记。

在一边思绪着什么一边准备着晚餐的时候，夜幕已经降临。niki早在晚餐刚做好的时候就趁热吃了，毕竟光是做饭就已经消耗了巨大的体力，肚子一直在轰隆作响。按照平时的习性估摸着燐音也不会这么快回来，niki吃完晚餐又收拾整理完毕之后就暂且先趴倒在了床上。  
就在快要睡着的时候手机铃声奏响了起来，迷迷糊糊之中只瞥见锁屏上的一行“快来xxxx，糟糕了”的line信息。看到对方的名字之后niki立马就从床上爬了起来，匆匆忙忙抓上了外套就冲出了门。

“燐音君，你在哪儿啊，燐音君！”急匆匆打车来到了离家距离不算远的繁华街，按着燐音发来的地址信息盲目地寻找着，要是平时他一直去的那家小钢珠店的话早就找到了，为何今日突然换了一家呢！焦躁的像个走投无路饿极了的野兽一样，如果此刻照照镜子的话一定会被自己的眼神吓到吧，niki一边默默想着，一边继续在马路上奔跑着。  
“niki酱，这里这里。”从附近传出的轻声语句，还没等niki反应过来就突然被拖入了路边的小巷子。  
“唔唔唔唔……”看见niki一边睁大着眼睛一边不停动着嘴但是说不出来话的样子，燐音一边捂着niki的嘴巴一边搂着niki的肩膀，将人往小巷更深处拖去。在四处张望并无他人之后，燐音才松了口气放下了捂住niki嘴巴的手。

“…….哈……呼，燐音君你不要紧吧！”niki一边喘着气一边盯着燐音，双手因为紧张而紧紧抓着燐音的双肩，并不断上下左右打量着确认有无伤势。  
“没什么啦，只是今天运气不好碰到了糟糕的情况。”  
“……没事就好，一瞬间还以为发生了什么吓了我一跳。”niki这才像终于放心了一样，紧握住燐音双肩而指尖泛白的手指也稍微放松了些，渐渐恢复了血色。  
“所以，到底怎么了？”  
“……”  
“说吧，对我还有什么要隐藏吗？”  
“……”  
“燐音君总是这样，平时吵闹的烦到死，一旦碰到这种情况就什么都不肯说了。”  
“我们不是……”  
犹豫了一会儿，niki咬了咬嘴唇就像是换了一种说法一样。  
“搭档吗……”

睁得大大的清澈蓝色双眸中的感情激烈震荡着，仿佛想要冲破束缚一样想要倾诉些什么，但又因为隐忍而无法释放。平时总是精神地挑着的眉毛，此时也因为不安而向下撇去，甚至扶着双肩的手还微微有些颤抖。燐音似乎也是看不下去，所以过了一会儿还是说出了原因，只不过依然是他本人风格那样的简明扼要，也许也是为了不让niki太过发散想法而更加担心吧。

“只是一时兴起听了钢珠友的话来这附近新开的店寻宝，结果差点被埋伏。”  
“真是狂热的粉丝啊，要不是脑子转得快今晚我的节操可能就不保了，啊哈哈。”  
似乎想要用笑声来缓解下氛围，然而并没有达到预想的效果。  
“哎……今天的燐音君真是不走运啊，niki酱不好意思啊，白让你跑一趟了。”

……

深夜之中无人小巷的沉默就像黑洞一样无声无息吞噬着周围的一切，让人感到冰冷和窒息。  
“……niki酱？我们回去吧？”  
“……”  
“喂～，niki酱？niki小亲亲？”

还在装作无事发生一样想要尽快结束话题回家的燐音只是突然觉得扶在双肩上的力气急速加重，寂静的沉默之中传出了一阵阵吵闹的饥饿的喧嚣声以及突然抬起头面目狰狞陌生的niki。燐音还在惊呆的时候就已经被翻过身躯，并被压在了墙上。

“喂喂喂niki酱，肚子饿了？是肚子饿了吗？那就快点回去吧？来，乖，我们回……唔……”  
丝毫不给人说完话的机会，niki踮起脚向前倾去，立刻就封住了燐音那还在不停说话的嘴。平时能够妙语连珠的嘴巴，现在甚至根本无法发出任何声音，因为在对方说话的时候就堵住了嘴唇，连摸索都不需要就直接滑入了舌头侵略了起来。变得饥饿的niki似乎性格也粗暴了起来，完全失去了平时的温柔和蔼与亲切的笑容。此刻甚至化身为了一头穷凶极恶的野兽，在狂暴蹂躏着燐音的嘴唇。一边用手向后掰过来燐音的脑袋，一边激情地释放着自身压抑着的疯狂。燐音的嘴唇对此时的niki来说就像美味佳肴一样充满了吸引力。刚刚在寻找燐音的路上早已消耗了太多体力，匆匆忙忙出门也忘记在上衣口袋里塞上临时的应急食品，导致niki只能寻求起肉的清香味。

湿热的唇与唇互相倾覆着，柔软而又温热的舌早已探入燐音的嘴中席卷着每一寸土地，由外向内尽情舔舐品尝着，甚至让舌头伸的更长，一度都让燐音有些反胃。最后niki的舌缠绕上了燐音的舌，就像龙卷风互相纠缠着一样，翻绕着，卷舔着，勾出唇外，再整舌吞入并覆盖上嘴唇。  
“唔…….嗯，唔嗯……呜……”从燐音喉咙中只能发出挣扎的声音，伴随着此时niki从燐音腰上抚摸顺滑而下并不断来回摩擦腹部的另一只手的触碰，呜咽声更加急促了起来。  
燐音甚至没法分开注意力去查看小巷入口处是否会有人无意间闯入，甚至连周围是否有其他动静和声音都无法集中精力去辨别，此刻只是受制于niki的激烈侵略之中毫无办法。

niki吮吸着燐音的嘴唇，在暂时品尝完了唇瓣的甘甜之后释放了燐音，并舔了舔嘴唇欣赏起面染潮红的眼前人，昏暗的光线若隐若现照耀着niki平时纯粹的双眼中此刻泛起的贪婪光彩。微笑了之后，niki双手摸上燐音的腰部稍微往后拉近后便整个人贴了上去。燐音的双手撑在墙上，身体弯曲着。niki趁着燐音还在调节呼吸的时候将双手摸入因为这个体势而垂下的短袖下摆之中，就像水蛇滑行一样一路扭转着路线泛着涟漪向上滑去。燐音的短袖甚至都翻起了一大半，整个腰部和半个胸膛暴露在半夜冰冷的空气之中，让燐音不禁抖动了一下。niki并不理会燐音的颤抖，双手抚上那硬实的胸板就开始缓慢揉搓了起来。虽说燐音的胸部确实锻炼有素，但越是肌肉锻炼优质的胸部越是柔软。niki的手指甚至都陷入了饱满的肉里。

胸部被越来越快速的摩擦和揉捏，还时不时故意碰到乳头，燐音越来越觉得胸前传来了一阵阵酥麻感，越来越急促的欲求从内心涌上头脑。  
“niki……酱，那边，是时候理一下了吧……”甚至主动开口要求。  
然而niki依然没有理会，只是继续揉着燐音柔软的胸部，时而向中间聚拢，时而又向外扯去。在燐音终于忍不住低吟了起来之后，niki才坏心眼地转而用食指和拇指进攻起了早已挺立起来的粉红乳首。轻轻揉捏着，拉扯着，又按压下去换而用掌心继续摩擦着，微微离开一定距离在若即若离的地方继续用掌心刺激着乳头尖端。紧紧依偎的滚烫身体也已起了反应，燐音感受到niki的炙热勃起从刚刚开始就一直有意无意碰撞着自己的臀部，而自己的分身在乳头的刺激之下也渐渐抬起了头，不过niki似乎并没有去理会燐音的分身，只是低头亲吻着白皙的背部并吮吸着，双手从胸部又下滑至了小腹继续抚摸了起来。每当抚摸至靠近分身的肌肤，燐音总会不由自主颤抖，这让抬头起来的分身一点点更加坚挺了起来。就在这时候niki伸手摸向了裤子口袋，很快便掏出了一个东西。燐音忍不住好奇回头看了一眼。

“你怎么没处理掉这种东西……啊唔！”似乎并不想燐音多说废话的样子，niki猛地就握住了燐音的分身让燐音一下子叫出了声。回头观察让燐音刚刚和niki对上了视线，已经多久没有见到这种狂暴状态的niki了呢，今天还真的是不走运啊。燐音在心中已经默默认命了起来，要说起来一切都还是自己催成的。真是自作自受呢……这个东西依稀记得是上次打小钢珠中的，至于小钢珠店为何会摆着这种奖品，燐音并不想多追究些什么，毕竟现在这种名叫跳蛋的东西塞在niki裤子里的原因也都是上次拿了奖品回去之后一时寻求刺激而恶作剧放niki口袋中的。

niki二话不说便将燐音的裤带解开将裤子褪了下来。  
“在这种地方被人看到就不好了吧……”燐音似乎还在瞄准最后的时机，也许是真的有些对现在niki的状态感到背后一凉从而本能地想要逃离。  
“被人看到在做这种苟且之事反而更加刺激我的食欲啊，别急，现在就把你吃掉。”niki的眼中闪烁着疯狂和兴奋，伸手抚摸上燐音的分身包裹着撸动了起来。  
“啊……唔嗯……”一直都没有被触碰的炙热刚被抚摸上，燐音就急不可耐地呻吟了起来。感受着niki的手上下律动着，在一阵阵刺激和摩擦升热之中，燐音的分身更加肿大了起来。兴奋感向大脑不断输送着的同时，突然感觉分身上缠绕上了什么，一直紧闭着的双眼微微睁开低头看到niki把刚刚拿出的跳蛋缠绕了上来，刚想开口让niki别做这么麻烦的事情的时候，电源开关就已经被打开，niki似乎一开始就开了最大档，刚打开就有一阵阵震动的声音传来，在安静的小巷中分外清晰。  
“嗯嗯，啊啊啊……唔…….啊，嗯……”似乎是马力过大，分身在不断颤动的同时，燐音的呻吟声也更加急促了起来，niki又隔着跳蛋双手抚摸上了燐音的分身，并不断用手指刺激着分身的顶端，在附近故意用手指打转着，轻轻摩擦着，并时不时向洞口处按压下去。不过niki也没想到燐音忍耐力还挺强，这么直接的触碰和刺激也只是让燐音的腰肢扭动的幅度更宽了而已。燐音光溜溜的下半身在空气中乱颤着，niki也解开了自己的裤带和纽扣，蓄势待发的分身一下子就蹦了出来。niki一只手扶住燐音的腰部，另一只手扶住了分身向燐音臀瓣的股缝中怼入，仅仅是这种轻度的夹紧也让niki舒适地低吟出声。跟着燐音腰部的扭动，niki感受着分身在缝隙中上上下下来回摩擦着，甚至顶端都开始分泌出了一阵阵粘稠的液体，伴随着润滑，已经变得润红起来的分身在臀瓣之中来去的更加顺畅，niki更加加速了起来，腰部的挺动幅度也更加用力了起来，喘息声在小巷中交织着。燐音的上半身突然向前挺直了起来，胸前站立的两抹粉红凸出的轮廓更加惹眼，那个鲜红的脑袋向斜上方顶去，伴随着连连的娇喘声，分身在震动之下重重吐息了出来，一阵阵精液顺着颤抖痉挛着的分身一波波射出。在射完之后，燐音的腰便又弓了起来，双腿似乎也失去了些力气而有些颤抖。感受着眼前人止不住的一阵阵颤抖，niki舔了舔嘴唇双手按压住了撑在墙壁上的燐音的双手，腰部依然扭动着摩擦着自己的那根分身。而燐音分身上缠绕着的跳蛋依然在继续工作着，不断传出的马达的震动声刺激着燐音刚刚释放的神经，刚射完的身体也更加敏感了起来。随着分身被继续刺激着，燐音又“啊……啊嗯”地喘了起来，niki的左手从按压在燐音墙壁上的左手到摸向了燐音的左上臂。就像是在划分出那一片三角地带，niki低头蹭了蹭燐音的斜方肌部分的肌肤之后又闻了起来，随后毫不留情的一口咬了下去。  
本就受情欲的刺激摆布着的燐音更是突然收到了疼痛的冲击，分身却因为疼痛带来的兴奋而又立刻坚挺了起来。燐音的肌肤在口中散发出了难以言语的香甜，niki一边舔舐着一边啃咬着，刚开始那一口无疑是下了重口，似乎是在泄愤一直以来的不安与压抑。而之后的每一口亲吻，舔舐而啃咬都放松了力道，甚至有些像爱抚和情趣。虽然燐音也许并不知道niki饿肚子过头确实会有咬人的冲动，但也只是为了感受到肌肤的味道而已。就像吮吸手指一样，总会有种人类特有的香甜味。而燐音身体的味道更是缓解饥饿的良方，光是品尝着这种四溢的芳香就能缓解不少饥饿。虽然依然无法抑制niki的野兽冲动，只会肆虐的更加猛烈罢了。

埋头在肩膀上的肌肤之中，等到niki回过神的时候，燐音的半个肩膀处已经遍布了各种粉红色和深红色的因为用力吮吸而留下的淤血以及最初那一口留下的快要消失的牙印。看着这牙印niki心中莫名涌上一股悸动，就像在燐音的身上留下了烙印一样，就像已经占有了眼前这个人不会再不安一样。不管燐音仍然在剧烈地喘息着，niki无法控制心中的疯狂，用双手将燐音的腰部更加向后，往自己的身边拖住拉近，将臀瓣分开后就将早已变得湿滑和滚烫的分身捅入。没有做过任何缓和与探索工序的燐音的后庭紧致到根本无法顺利进入，也许是方才在臀瓣缝隙激烈的摩擦溢出的精液起到了润滑作用。niki在几下尝试之后，终于能够挺入半根分身了，虽然啊燐音似乎很痛苦的样子剧烈颤动着身体，后庭穴口也紧紧收缩着。  
“燐音君，不要害怕，放轻松。我会，尽量温柔不去伤害你，呵呵呵。”现在的niki因为兴奋而疯狂的表情真的像要吃掉燐音一样。  
“嗯……骗……子，竟然直接就进来了，唔啊…….哈……嗯……”niki似乎非常喜欢在对方还在说话的时候就挺腰抽插，导致燐音又只能连连呻吟着，连平时擅长的口头反驳都失去了机会。  
“爱你哦，爱你哦燐音君……喜欢，喜欢，喜欢……”抽插的频率更加激烈了起来，niki俯身紧贴住燐音的背部，一边在耳边低声呢喃着爱意，一边冲撞的更加猛烈了起来。  
“啊……啊啊啊，啊嗯……”一阵阵越发黏腻的淫靡水声夹着着燐音放浪的淫叫声，以及每当腹部和臀部冲撞时让人心跳的肌肤碰撞声，还有跳蛋的震颤声，小巷之外偶尔时不时路过的晚归行人的说话声，和时不时驶过的车子的声音，每一声都在刺激着两人的大脑，将背德与欲情化为冲动更加反应在了身体交合的抽插之中。  
燐音硬是没想过会在外面，冒着随时可能被他人发现的风险，对着小自己三岁的人高高撅起屁股，……还被捅得很舒服……虽然心中现在才理智地涌起来羞耻，但也已经来不及了。快感更多的驱赶了羞耻心，现在只想要更深的冲撞，以及niki平时总是压抑着的疯狂与爱意。  
niki又伸起手环绕住燐音的腰部，手指色情地点触着腹部清晰的腹肌肌肉线条，来到了小腹最底端接近分身的地方来回抚摸着，一边继续用力猛烈抽插着，一边断断续续喘着气在燐音耳边低语着，“我刚刚……就在你这里哦，感受到了吗，我里面……现在在你这里哦，看。”niki使坏地故意大力向深处挺去。  
“唔！”燐音也许是受不住刺激，在刚刚那一下冲撞和跳蛋的震动之下又射了出来，才刚刚疲软下来就又要接受跳蛋继续连接着的震动。niki依然没有释放在挺动着腰部，燐音此刻脑内一片空白，本能地回头寻求着。看着燐音迷离的双眼，niki满足地迎了上去温柔地舔舐着燐音因为舒爽和刺激而淫荡地从嘴角漏出的晶莹液体后，便又探入了燐音的口中，轻轻啃咬起了燐音舌头的尖端。抽插挺动的频度更加迅速了起来，双方各自的喉咙中都传出了一阵阵呜咽声。niki突然释放了燐音的唇瓣，向右肩处咬去的同时用力挺腰，然后暂时停了下来维持着姿势，一边继续用力啃咬着，一边尽情在燐音体内射精着。过了一会儿之后便拔出了分身心满意足的继续吻了上去，亲吻落在燐音的额头，鼻尖，双颊，最后双舌又交缠了起来。燐音后庭的穴口中也被带出了不少精液，还正在缓缓沿着大腿根部滑下，虽然流淌液体的这种感觉身体上并不好受，但心理上依然很酥爽。

“niki酱啊，吃饱了吗？”  
“喜欢你哦，喜欢燐音君。”  
“我是问你饱了没，该放开我了吧。”  
“燐音君呢？还是……只是觉得我是ATM吗？”  
“喂喂喂听人说话啊，真是的。”燐音笑了出来，“……从来没把你当过ATM 啊笨蛋。”  
“燐音君！”niki兴奋地抱紧了燐音，又开始亲吻了起来。  
燐音都还没来得及说出那声“我也喜欢你”。

虽然燐音也并没有说出最后一句真心话，正因为是niki才会去借钱，以此维系着彼此的联系，不然只要吃饱了肚子就认为其他相对来说都无所谓的niki，又要用什么才能将二人一直相关联起来呢？因为家族原因相对自卑的燐音也就只能想出这种办法了，因为偶像这种生物啊，对活着这件事，真的非常笨拙。

各自因为成长环境等各种理由尽是过着痛苦的童年和成长期，但依然能够爽朗地笑出来，因为在这相对漫长而又短暂的人生之中，好不容易相遇了啊。既然相遇了，那就没办法了。


End file.
